What About Love
by indrianiaika
Summary: Mengenal cinta itu sakit, Lebih sakit dari apa yang dirasakan,


What About Love

_Mengenal cinta itu sakit,_

_Lebih sakit dari apa yang dirasakan,_

Aku hanya seorang gadis biasa di Canada,Amerika aku sangat bersyukur Tuhan sudah menciptakanku di dunia Victoria Jason (18 tahun).Aku menduduki bangku SMA di salah satu sekolah di Canada.

Aku tidak ingin mengenal cinta lebih dalam dan mungkin tidak ingin lagi!

Why?2 tahun yang lalu aku ditinggal pergi oleh 's die,I love him.

Aku masih trauma mengingat kejadian itu dan mungkin aku belum bisa menerima orang lain dihatiku.

.

.

.

Hari ini tanggal 10 Desember 2013 dan cuaca sangat berterbangan dimana-dimana seperti sebuah kapas yang saling harus sekolah dan memakai mantel yang sangat tebal ,temanku sudah menunggu diruang tamu lagi bis jemputan datang,dan aku harus cepat-cepat membereskan semuanya.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana dengan Austin mu,Victor?" Saline membuyarkan terasa kami sudah berada di halaman sekolah.

"Aku tidak ingin terlalu sempurna untukku" ucapku singkatsambi memasuki koridor sekolah.

Austin,Austin seorang Penyanyi yang cukup terkenal di Amerika ini mungkin bahkan sudah terkenal ke negara sekelas denganku tapi jarang sekolah karena karirnya berkali-kali menyatakan perasaanya padaku,tapi aku aku tidak mau,tapi aku bukan gadis yang cocok tidak ingin mengganggu karirnya yang sudah hampir 2 tahun ini di juga belum bisa menerima siapapun dihatiku.

Aku memasuki kelas dan aku melihat banyak tulisan di papan tulis.

"Bukankah ini Austin yang menulisnya untukmu?Aku percaya dia sungguh-sungguh padamu" Saline membaca tulisan-tulisan yang ada di papan kagetnya aku,dia menulis "I LOVE YOU VICTORIA" dan itu membuatku -orang saling berdatangan ke kelasku hanya untuk membaca tulisan hapus semua tulisan ini,tapi tidak bisa?

"Dia memakai Spidol permanen,Vic" ucap salah seorang teman perempuanku.

"Apa tadi kau melihatnya?"

"Yes,aku melihatnya Austin yang menulis ini datang pagi sekali,tapi tidak memakai seragam sekolah" Entah apa yang harus aku lakukan berjalan pelan ke tempat dudukku.

Sepucuk surat dan sebuah kotak kecil.

"Apa ini?" aku membuka surat itu dan membacanya.

_To: Victoria_

_Maaf jika aku mengganggumu._

_Tapi,datanglah ke parkiran sepulang sekolah nanti._

_Ada yang harus aku sampaikan padamu._

_Aku tidak bisa bersekolah karena masih ada tugas yang harus aku lakukan._

_Aku menyempatkan waktu hanya untukmu._

_Bukalah kotak kecil itu,aku harap kau memakainya._

_Austin M._

Perlahan aku membuka isi kotak itu,cincin putih dengan bentuk hati di tengah dan ada krystal kecil berwarna ungu di tengah bentuk hati memutar-mutar cincin itu dan menelitinya sambil melamun.

"Pakailah,itu sangat cocok denganmu" pinta memegang tanganku

"Aku belum bisa" simpan lagi cincin itu ke dalam kotak tapi tangan Saline mencegahnya.

"Kapan kau jadi tidak bisa menghargai pemberian orang yang sangat menyayangimu?" Saline menaikkan sebelah terasa air mataku keluar dari pelupuk mataku.

"Maafkan aku,aku hanya belum bisa melupakan Edward" ku peluk Saline sambil kekasihku yang sudah 2 tahun meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil.

"Trust me benar-benar padamu" tangannya menyentuh rambutku pelan.

Aku menatap matanya lama sekali sambil ku anggukan kepalaku tanda aku akan memakai incin pemberian Austin.

Aku membereskan buku-buku ke dalam tas menatapku sambil terlihat senyumannya yang memang sahabatku yang paling baik.

"Ayo pasti sudah menunggumu" ucapnya menarik nafas panjang.

" for me okay?" Aku memeluknya pelan.

" akan mendoakan yang terbaik cepat aku akan mengantarkanmu sampai parkiran"

.

.

.

Aku melihat Austin sedang menungguku di luar mobilnya sambil berdiri katakan,dia keren menundukkan kepalau dan berjalan sudah pulang duluan.

"Ayo masuk,kau kedinginan" ucapnya membukakan pintu menatapnya sebentar kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil ranger rover miliknya.

Aku meniup-niup kedua tanganku pelan karena menatapku sambil terlihat sunggingan senyumnya tersirat di bibirnya.

"Kau kedinginan kan?sinikan tanganmu" Dia meraih tanganku dan dipegangnya tanganku erat sambil yang harus aku katakan?aku tidak biasa dia ini sekarang seeorang artis manca negara yang diincar banyak gadis dan fansnya.

"Emm,katanya kau tadi ingin mengatakan sesuatu mengatakan apa?" tanyaku malu-malu dan lagi,dia menatapku tapi kali ini tatapannya sangat tajam dan seperti ingin mengartikan sesuatu.

"Kenapa kau selalu menjauh dariku,hem?" ucapnya masih tetap meniup-niup menarik tanganku darinya dan membuang wajahku darinya.

"Im sorry,I cant" ucapku pelan.

"Apa kau bisa memberikanku alasan yang jelas?kenapa kau mencampakkanku Victor,kenapa? " volume suaranya naik 2 oktaf,aku sedikit merinding mendengarnya.

"Maaf,aku tidak cocok untukmu" ucapku sambil membukakan pintu mobil dan berjalan mengejarku dan berhasil mendekapku erat.

"Maaf Austin,aku tidak bi..." Austin menempelkan bibirnya di bibirku menjadi hangat tidak membalasnya,tapi dia berusaha agar aku membalas ciumannya.

"I love you" Dia menatapku sambil memegang menitikkan air mata.

"Maafkan aku,aku tidak tampan sepertimu tidak cocok denganku,kau seorang artis,disukai banyak gadis,banyak fans,disorot yang terpenting,aku belum bisa melupakan mantan pacarku" ucapku dengan nada yang sedikit naik.

Raut wajah Austin berubah menjadi murung berjalan pelan membelakangiku dan menuju ke arah mobilnya.

"Dia sudah meninggal 2 tahun lalu" ucapku dengan suara inilah yang bisa aku katakan padanya.

Dia memutarkan tubuhnya lagi menuju tempatku berdiri,perlahan tangannya memegang pundakku dan dipeluknya menangis di dalam pelukannya.

"Sorry" mengusap rambutku pelan dan berkali-kali.

"Aku mengerti" dia terus mengusap rambutku dan membawaku masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"I promises for make you happy with me" ucapnya sambil memegang ,aku juga sangat menyukainya,mencintainya.

Dia menancapkan gasnya dengan kecepatan rata-rata dan menuju ke sebuah ini rumahku?

"Darimana kau tahu rumahku?" aku menatapnya dan dia juga sebaliknya menatapku.

"Its secret" dia tersenyum sambil terus matanya berwarna hijau mengkiap itu membuatku ingin terus menatapnya.

"Aku harus " aku memegang knop pintu mobil tapi tangan Austin menarik pundakku.

"Jadi jawabannya?" apa maksudnya?aku mengkerutkan keningku.

"Im fallin in love with you"

"Yes,me too" aku tersenyum dan keluar dari mobil austin.

Aku memasuki rumah sederhanaku dan ketika memasuki ruang keluarga,Saline sudah berdiri di depanku.

"Apa kau menerimanya?" ucapnya terlihat mengangguk pelan.

"Yes,we made it" ucapnya memelukku secepat kilat.

"Hey,what's mean?" menggeleng dan langsung menari tidak jelas.

"Mom and Dad,they where?"

"Mereka ke disuruh menemanimu disini"

"how long time?what happen in California city?"

"Mereka diterima bekerja di kau anaknya saja tidak tau?" Saline menjitak kepalaku

Pagi ini aku sedang berjalan dengan saline di halaman taman beterbangan menempel di rambutku yang hitam -tiba orang-orang yang sedang berjalan menjerit histeris.

" turun dari mobilnya" Saline melihat ke arah parkiran dan shes right,Austin memakai jaket tebal warna putih dan memakai celana jeans hitam dengan sepatu converse abu di tertutup oleh kacamata dochi hitam miliknya.

"Pangeran mu tampan memaksakan untuk sekolah hanya untuk bertemu dengan putrinya,its you" Saline melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju gedung tertegun dan sedetik kemudian mengikuti Saline dari belakang.

"Victoria!"

"Victoria!" Austin berteriak di orang tertuju memerlukan waktu 5 detik,Austin sudah berdiri di depanku.

Perlahan bibirnya menyentuh pipiku tersenyum padanya.

"Tidak ada ciuman selamat pagi?" tanyanya sambil menaikkan sebelah malu-malu aku mencium tersenyum dan menggandeng tanganku masuk menuju kelas.

"Kau tidak ada jadwal sekarang?" tanyaku sambil menempelkan tubuhku di kursi belajar.

"Jadwal apa maksudmu?" Austin juga duduk di samping memegang tanganku.

"Emm,jadwal pekerjaanmu" Aku melihatnya sedang tertawa pelan.

"What is the funny?" Aku mencondongkan bibirku ke depan.

"Nothing" jari-jari tangannya menuruhku untuk sedikit lebih dekat memajukan wajahku tepat 10 cm di depan wajahnya.

"You look so beautiful.I love you" Dia mencium bibirku perlahan.

"Huh kau sangat tidak sopan, is class,no club" ucapku sambil melipat kedua tanganku di dada.

"Hahaha,thats funny" Austin mencubit pipi dinginku.

.

.

Hubunganku dengan Austin berjalan lancar selama 2 ,semenjak Austin tidak pernah sekolah 2 minggu yang lalu dia tidak pernah memberitahu kabarnya padaku.

"Bukankah Austin sudah mengeluarkan Video clip baru?" Aku yang asalnya duduk santai menjadi terjatuh dari kursi karena mendengarkan Saline berbicara tentang Austin.

"Kau-tahu-darimana?" Aku mengeja perkataanku sambil melotot di hadapannya.

"orang-orang banyak yang penasaran,kita lihat saja di youtube" langsung ke kamar dan membuka internet di ketikkan nama Austin di youtube dan yang pertama keluar adalah Austine Mahone dengan judul Heart in my hand.

Aku langsung membuka video clip itu dan Austin membuat video clip di memakai pakain serba putih,jeans putih,sepatu rindu terlihat tampan sekali.

"He's !your boyfriend is cool Victor" Saline menontonnya tanpa berkedip seketika wajahnya murung.

" Mahone with him girlfriend in beach" Aku langsung melihat video-video yang berada di samping video yang aku langsung membukanya.

"Apa kau pernah jalan-jalan ke pantai dengan Austin?" tanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Oh My God!Apa yang aku lihat ini benar-benar membuat hatiku hancur!Dia bersama seorang perempuan saling berpelukan di pinggir wrong?kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku jika dia ingin putus denganku?Aku benar-benar sakit melihat ini semua.

Aku langsung mencabut batre laptop dan ku lemparkan ke itu pemberian Austin untukku,but I dont wanna see menutup mataku dengan boneka yang ada harus berakhir begini?

"Its still have people was loved you." Saline memeluk menangis di pelukannya.

.

.

Aku masih ,aroma tubuhnya,wajahnya, ini sudah hari ke-10 aku melewati ini menganggapnya semua sudah not comeback again!Malah minggu-minggu ini aku sedang dekat dengan seorang kapten basket di sekali dengan Austin!

"Kau mau pesan apa?" Tanya Jacob,seorang kapten basket yang tidak ada jauhnya dengan Austin.

"Whatever" ucapku beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berdiri di belakangku sambil memegang pundakku.

"Kau tidak cocok mencodongkan bibirmu for me,everything" Dia pergi untuk memesan benar perkataan aku yang seperti ini,banyak melamun akan mengecewakan banyak orang.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 2 berjalan keluar dari koridor sekolah bersama sudah pulang duluan karena aku yang ini aku akan melihat Jacob latihan basket.

"Kau tunggu akan ganti baju dulu." Jacob pergi meninggalkanku di aula menduduki kursi paling depan.

_Sementara itu,_

Seorang pria tampan turun dari mobil ranger rover miliknya dan kemudian menepuk pundak salah seorang perempuan berpakaian seragam sekolah yang sedang berjalan di trotoar.

"Saline,dimana victoria?kau sedang tidak bersamanya?" tanya pria itu dengan tatapan yang karena gadis yang ditanyakannya saat ini tidak ada.

"Austin?apa yang kau?huh sudahlah,lupakan victoria" Gadis itu pergi dan mempercepat mengejarnya.

"Hey apa maksudmu?" Austin menaikkan volume suaranya.

"Kemana kau selama 2 minggu kemarin?kau sudah membuat sahabatku tahu?Victor selalu mengkhawatirkanmu,eh tapi kau malah bersama perempuan lain" Saline mendelikkan ,dia menundukkan kepalanya dan seketika ekspresi wajahnya menjadi murung.

"Maafkan maafkan aku" ucapnya sambil masih tetap menyesali perbuatannya.

"aku bukan minta maaflah pada sedang ada di aula basket sekarang" Saline keceplosan bicara dan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Thanks" Austin langsung pergi dan menancapkan gas mobilnya menuju sekolah.

Dia berjalan dengan langkah cepat menuju aula berdiri di dalam aula basket,dia melihat sosok orang yang itu sedang tersenyum ke arah salah seorang pemain basket.

_Ketika seseorang..._

"Victoria!" Aku langsung memutarkan kepalaku kepada seseorang yang barusan memanggilku.

Tidak mungkin!Dia ada depan mataku!orang yang selama ini aku rindukan!Austin,maaf!aku sudah terlanjur membencimu.

"What's?" Aku membuang muka pada austin dan mencoba berlari ke luar yang sedang bermain basket melihatku pergi dari aula sempat ingin mengejarku tapi dia melanjutkan kembali bermain basket.

"Listen to me!" Austin mengejarku dari tidak memperdulikan kata-katanya.

"Please,Stop" Austin tetap berteriak hendak menyebrang tanpa melihat arah sebuah bus hampir dapat memegang tanganku dan menarikku.

"Kau hampir saja mencelakai tubuhmu!" ucap Austin dengan suara khawatir.

"Lepaskan aku Austin!Aku tidak ingin melihatmu hari ini,mungkin untuk selamanya" ucapku dengan nada pelan.

"Maafkan aku wrong,sorry" Austin menundukkan aku tidak menerima cintanya sama saja membuatku sakit.

"Maafkan aku,seharusnya dulu aku tidak menerima cintamu Austin" aku melepaskan genggamannya dan menyetop dia melihat meneteskan air mata melihatnya.

"_kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" _Aku membaca pesan sms dari aku harus menjawab apa.

Pintu kamarku terbuka oleh kedatangan mengkerutkan keningnya melihatku terbaring lemas di tempat tidur.

"Hey,whats wrong?tell me" menggenggam tanganku.

"Mungkin aku harus bisa melupakan austin about love?love just make me cry"

Aku berjalan di taman masih pagi,pukul 06. yang sangat dingin terasa sampai ke tulang aku memakai mantel,tetap saja sangat ini aku hanya ingin sendiri,tidak ingin berjalan menunduk sambil menatapi salju-salju yang menumpuk di taman sekolahku -tiba saja seseorang bersepatu converse biru dan celana jeans hitam berada di depanku sekarang dan menghalangi jalanku.

"Bisakah kau tidak...?Austin?" aku baru sadar orang yang berada di hadapanku sekarang adalah wajahnya sangat mengkhawatirkan sekali.

"Aku sudah menunggumu dari pukul 5 pagi disini" ucapnya sambil sempat merasa kasihan juga padanya._kenapa disaat ini aku harus kasihan padanya?_

"Aku tidak menyuruhmuu datang kesini dan sepagi ini" ucapku sambil berjalan melewati mengikutiku dari belakang.

"Bisakah kau tidak mengikutiku?" Tanyaku mendekatiku dan memelukku erat,mungkin sangat hampir sulit untuk bernafas.

"maafkan aku,I cant live without ,comeback" melihat beberapa orang yang masuk ke halaman sekolah 5 orang perempuan yang sedang berjalan di depanku.

"Hei,lepaskan!Orang-orang melihat kita" aku melepaskan pelukan dia malah mempererat pelukannya padaku.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskannya sampai kau benar-benar bisa memaafkanku."

"I cant" malah mempererat pelukannya.

"Maaf"

"No"

"Ok,I will yell now if I Love You" dia benar-benar memalukanku.

"Ok,ok.I will" tersenyum dan mencium bibirku,it really long time.


End file.
